


If She Knew What She Wants

by vixalicious



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, girl!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 12:37:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixalicious/pseuds/vixalicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the <a href="http://catchmelike.livejournal.com/1656625.html">Girl!!Direction</a>  prompt:  Liam/girl!anyone (so long as the anyone is the only girl)? Everyone kind of assumes that Liam is this blushing nervous lover and the lads all tease him about getting flustered when they crack sexy jokes... but girl!whoever disagrees and thinks he's had a LOT of sex, just with pretty serious girlfriends, and is a whole different person in bed. Theory proven correct with Girl!whoever/confident-in-his-skills!Liam. Fingering/oral/penetrative, you decide how far this goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If She Knew What She Wants

**Author's Note:**

> Featuring always-a-girl!Louis, and a fake girlfriend for Liam. No 1D girlfriend bashing please! Title by from the song of the same name by The Bangles because I suck at titles.
> 
> Many thanks go to torakowalski for Brit-picking and beta! All remaining mistakes are mine. :)
> 
> PLEASE DO NOT: repost this story anywhere (links are fine, recs are fantastic, reposting is bad), mention it on any non-fandom site such as (but not limited to) Goodreads, or read/share any excerpt from it in any public forum (radio, television, convention, etc) without the express written permission from the author. Thank you!

“Don’t pull on that, you’ll only make it harder-”

“That’s what she said,” Louis interjects, and she grins as Liam goes scarlet.

“You’ll only make it _more difficult_ to untangle the cord,” Liam finishes determinedly, trying and failing to ignore the rest of the guys laughing.  Louis watches the ruddy flush where it disappears down his neck into the buttoned collar of his shirt, and her grin softens, changes shape.  She hands her headphones over, and lets Liam show her the right way to fold them.

~*~

It’s not just her, of course.  Not just her that likes to say shocking things and make Liam blush.  It may be _mostly_ her, but not just.  The other lads do it too, and sometimes she wonders if they forget she’s the only girl, the things they say in front of her.  It’s funny, but it’s informative, and it provides endless amounts of blackmail fodder when they do:  she knows that Niall’s last fling let him come on her tits, that Zayn’s girlfriend stuck her finger up his bum while she was blowing him once and he’s never come so hard _in his life_ , and that Harry likes fucking older women because they know what they want and they aren’t shy about asking for it.

And she knows that every time one of the lads brings up one of these fun facts, or she says something crude herself about pulling someone, Liam looks like a shocked Victorian maiden and tries to change the subject.  It’s endearing, really, in a very _Liam_ fashion.

They’re in her room tonight, lads’ night in, boozing and smoking up.  Which in the world of One Direction means that Zayn and Niall are drunk and dancing around the room to Katy Perry while Harry got high and is now sprawled on the floor in front of Louis, painting her toenails while he chatters away.  Her bandmates are the manliest of men, and she loves them, she truly does.

Liam’s not here, because he doesn’t drink, and he doesn’t smoke, and he doesn’t like it when they do.  Louis hasn’t given up on corrupting him, bats her eyelashes at him and says _please please please_ , but so far, he’s still holding out.

“We’ll get him to join in one of these days,” she grouses, and Harry looks up at her with a frown.  And okay, they hadn’t actually been talking about Liam, had they?

He rolls with it though, drawls out, “Well, I imagine we don’t compete with twitcams and awkward Skype sex with his girlfriend.”

Niall hears that, and folds over laughing, “Oh god.  Don’t make me think about that!” He puts on that look, the one that says he’s about to take the mickey out of one of them.  He starts in with Liam’s accent, “Right.  So I would very much like it if you’d take your top off, if it’s not too much trouble then.  Or are you cold? D’you need a blanket?  No?”

“Right then,” Harry joins in, giggling while he tries to get the accent right.  “Ok, the next step says your clitoris should be... oh wait, there’s a diagram, hang on a minute...”

Niall cracks up, and Zayn smiles at them glassily then drapes himself around the back of Louis’s chair.

“I think you’ve got it wrong,” Louis says suddenly, and they all turn to look at her.  Harry raises one eyebrow at her.  She just shrugs and says, “When Liam wants to be good at something, then just generally, what happens?”

Harry nods in acknowledgement of her point, and concedes, “He practices ‘til he’s better than anyone else, and then we all want to kill him.”

“Exactly! And Liam would want to be good at sex - he’d think it was rude not to.” Louis tugs at her fringe, not embarrassed by her train of thought but not owning it outright like she normally would. Or maybe just trying to not sound like she’s given this as much thought as she has.  “So I think he’d probably be pretty good at it, at least by now.”

“Well, maybe not now.” Zayn runs a hand through the short hair at the nape of Louis’s neck.  “He’s probably out of practice.”

Louis leans back into Zayn’s touch.  “What do you mean?”

“Well, since he’s single now,” Zayn says, and Louis whips her head around. 

“Single?  Since when?”

Zayn shrugs.  “Last week, I think?  I dunno, he said something, it was early.”

“Where was I??” Louis yelps, and Zayn flinches away at the decibel level.  She looks down at Harry, slapping him in the forehead with her foot.  “Where were you?  Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t know, ow,” Harry scrubs at his face.  “Keep your smelly feet off me, thanks very much.”

“What are we doing here?  We should be... consoling him, or some shit.” Louis gets up, and nearly falls over when she loses her balance because of the toe-separator thingies on her feet.  Or maybe the vodka she’s been drinking.  Either way... “We should take him to a strip club, or get him drunk, or... something.”

“To be fair, I can’t see Liam actually wanting to do any of that,” Zayn shrugs and lets himself fall off the back of the chair into the spot Louis’s vacated and curling up into a ball.

“Well, we should at least, I don’t know, be there for him,” Louis says impatiently, putting one hand on her hip.  Harry just groans and hugs the floor, and Zayn’s eyes are closed like he’s already asleep or wants to be.  Niall just shrugs like _what can you do_ and goes back to dancing.  “Ugh, useless, the lot of you!  I’m going to go and check on him.”

She yanks the foam off her feet and throws them in Harry’s face, who predictably bats them away with shouts of “Disgusting!” 

She pads barefoot down the hotel hallway to Liam’s room, banging on his door with the flat of her hand.  “Oi, Liam, open up!”

She digs her toes against the flat carpeting while she waits, staring at the dents and scrapes of the door frame where previous guests have carelessly dragged their luggage, and she’s just about to bang again when the door finally swings open to reveal a frowning Liam in baggy basketball shorts and a vest.  “Lou, it’s midnight, people are sleeping.”

She launches herself at him, wrapping him up in a bear hug, arms and legs wrapped around him.  Two years ago, he would have frozen but now he just catches her without much thought and hugs her tight.  After about thirty seconds of silence, he mumbles against her shoulder. “You smell like marijuana.”

“Yup,” she nods, and just keeps on hugging. 

“Um, not that this isn’t lovely,” he starts, and his voice is deep and she can feel it rumbling through his chest when he talks.  “But what did I do to deserve midnight hugs?”

“I am consoling you,” Louis explains.  Liam doesn’t seem to think it’s the best explanation though.

“Consoling?  Do I need consoling?” Liam asks, and Louis sighs sadly and slides down off of him and walks into his room.  He follows her, shutting the door behind them.

“Denial, Liam.” She shakes her head at him as she plops down on the sofa in the lounge. “It’s not just a river in Egypt.  Zayn finally got around to telling us about your poor, poor broken heart.  Do you want us to hate her for you so you don’t have to?  I can say pointed, bitchy things on twitter about her, or list out all her bad habits for you, or... I don’t know, do you want me to go and get some ice cream?”

Liam’s mouth is twitching by the time she’s done, like he’s trying not to laugh.  He grabs her legs and raises them up enough to slide under them and sit down next to her.  “No, no.  No twitter attacks, no hating.  And you didn’t even _meet_ Becca - you don’t know her bad habits.  And my heart’s not broken.”

“It’s not?”

“Nah,” Liam shrugs. “I broke up with her.”

“Oh.” Louis settles back against the cushions and leans her legs against Liam’s chest.  “Why? I mean, you hadn’t been dating her all that long, right?  Did you just not fancy her anymore?”

“No, she was really nice, and we got along, but you know... no spark or whatever.” Liam shrugs, his hand resting on the curve of Louis’s calf.  He gets that look, the one Louis’s come to recognize over the years as ‘Liam Thinks He’s Clever.’  It generally ends with pain and sorrow. “I guess she just didn’t have that One Thing.”

“Oh my Gooooooooood,” Louis groans and covers her eyes.  “You did not.  Liam Payne, that is completely unacceptable.”

“I mean, we had our Moments, but she didn’t like to stay Up All Night, and that’s just not what I Want-” Liam breaks off laughing when Louis takes the pillow and starts beating him with it.  “Okay, okay, I’ll stop, I’ll stop!”

She hits him with the pillow one more time for good measure, just to keep him from getting ideas, before flopping back down on the sofa.  “Are you really okay, then?”

"I really am, Lou," and he smiles when he says it, but something doesn't feel right; it sets her Spidey-sense to tingling. "I promise I've not been in here pining away by my lonesome."

"What've you been doing then? You could've come down and hung out with us."

"Practicing mostly."  He waves a hand at the guitar propped against the table on her end of the sofa.

"Ooh!" She sits up then, because Liam's been teaching her to play, in fits and starts when they've had downtime lately. "Can we have another lesson?"

She grabs the guitar when he nods, and then she’s going through the chords.  She can’t quite get her fingers in the right spot though.

“No, not quite, like this.” Liam leans up, reaching to move her fingers to the right positions.  His other hand falls to her hip, and stays there after he lets go of her hand.  She plays for a few minutes, and Liam hums along quietly.  She leans back into him, and for a while the world devolves into just the music.

She practices the chords he’s taught her, and then swings into playing Hey Jude.  It’s really the only song she knows how to play all the way through so far, and Liam sings along properly, following her faltering rhythm.  She harmonizes in with him when she can manage to sing and play at the same time, grinning at him over her shoulder during the “na na na na” part, because she knows it’s his favorite.

She plays the last chord, and lets the guitar slide down in her lap a little, leaning it against the sofa, and Liam hugs her closer.  “That was really good, you’re getting better.”

“Thanks.” She cuddles up to him.  Coming over here was an ace plan.  She always forgets how much she loves spending time with Liam by himself ‘til she’s doing it.

“Do you ever think- I mean, that song is such a classic, but it’s still so _relevant_ -” Liam shakes his head, and falls silent.  She lets it go though because, contrary to popular belief, Louis _can_ be quiet.  She just generally chooses not to.  But everyone should be allowed their Beatles Worship Moments, she firmly believes. 

Liam breaks the silence abruptly though.  “That wasn’t true.  What I said earlier.  Why me and Becca broke up.”

“Okay,” Louis says carefully, because she _knew_ it, she knew something wasn’t right.  Spidey-sense for the win!  “What happened then?”

“I... I wasn’t.  I like someone else,” Liam says, and it sounds like it costs him something to say it so Louis puts her hand on his thigh, squeezes it encouragingly.  “It wasn’t fair to her, to be with her, if I wasn’t in it.”

Louis doesn’t want to think about the way her heart clenches up when she thinks about Liam having a crush on someone.  It’s probably just the not knowing, she thinks, because she knew about Becca, and she doesn’t like to think about not being a good mate and not knowing about his crush.  That’s probably it.  It’ll be better once she knows, make the ache go away, so she asks, “So who do you fancy, then?”

And there’s a pause, and she can feel Liam tense behind her, feel him gathering a breath, feel it blow out next to her ear, his voice low and gruff as he says, “You, Lou.”

Just like that, the ache does go away, and she thinks, oh oh _oh_.

“Not that you have to, I mean, I know you probably don’t-” Liam’s starting to sound a little panicked now, and she can’t have that, so she just turns her head, twists a little, and shuts him up the only way she can think to.

It takes him a second, just one or two really, to adjust, and then he’s kissing her back.  His hand is gently sliding up the length of her throat, warm and big as it rests on her jaw as he slides his tongue against hers, and she moans into the kiss.  He’s as good at this as she thought he’d be, maybe even a little better; smooth where she thought he’d be studied, passionate instead of perfunctory.  He’s rubbing at her hip with his other hand, his thumb circling her hipbone, and it’s sending a shockwave of sensation down her pelvis.  She feels the heat pooling in her stomach, and she arches back against him, twisting herself toward him. 

He breaks off from the kiss with a moan, like it actually hurts to stop, like it literally pains him.  His eyes are dark, so dark, when he looks down at her.  “Are you sure about this, Louis?  You don’t have to-”

“Liam.”  She leans her forehead against his for a moment, trying to catch her breath.  And it hits her that this is _Liam_ , one of her best mates, they’ve lived in each other’s pockets for years now, and this is going to change things, yeah, but she wants that.  Wants him.  Wants _them_ , although she’s not quite ready to say that out loud just yet.  She smiles at him.  “I’m sure.  I’m really very sure.”

She presses her lips to his, gentle at first but with a bit of a bite at the end as she catches his bottom lip between sharp teeth.  She can feel it vibrate against her lips when he groans, and then he’s kissing her again, with all the passion from before, but somehow with more purpose.

He pulls her between his legs, cradling her against his chest, and she knew, _objectively_ , that Liam was super fit, but he’s all broad hard muscle behind her as he kisses down the side of her neck.  She tilts her head to give him better access, and he repays her by sliding his hands down her sides, slipping his hands under her sleeveless vest and stroking firmly up the bare skin of her rib cage, his fingers warm and sure as he cups her small breasts, squeezing them lightly as he bites down on the curving intersection of neck and shoulder.  She rubs back against him, wordlessly encouraging.  He slides his hand down, cupping her through the thin layer of her cutoff Hollister jogging bottoms, rubbing two fingers hard across the dampening cloth covering her clit and she tilts up into it.  There’s no hesitation, no doubt that he knows exactly what he’s doing as he teases her.  She wants more, aches for it, and she demands it breathlessly.  “Touch me.”

He strokes up again, and she thinks he’s going to keep teasing but then he slips his hand under the leg of her shorts, under the elastic of her knickers, his thumb stroking gently across her clit, delving into her slick lips and sending a wave of tingling shock radiating through her.  He plunges it in deeper, and she jerks against him, then bucks up into it, riding against the heel of his hand.  Her breath quickens as he pulls her closer with his other arm, pinching one of her tits and rolling it as he whispers into her ear, “God, Louis, you’re so beautiful, never thought I’d get to see you like this, touch you like this.”

“More,” she grits out, and it’s desperate because this feels so good, but it’s not quite enough and she wants to run headlong toward the crest he’s building inside her.  Liam pulls his hand out and she huffs out her displeasure but he’s got it shoved back down the front of her knickers before he can even finish making a soothing noise.  The angle’s better, so much better, and then he’s stroking into her, one finger first then two, and then he’s got both hands on her, fucking her with his fingers while he works her clit with his other hand.  She grinds down against him, feels the hot, hard length of him against her bum and she can’t, it’s just too much, she can’t hold back.  It’s hard and fast, and oh, oh, oh so perfect and she’s shaking in his arms as she comes.

He slides his hands out of her knickers once he’s worked her through the last tremor, and he wraps his arms around her, one under her boobs, the other across her collarbone.  She can smell herself on his hands, as he kisses the back of her neck. 

They lie there on the sofa like that, ‘til she catches her breath and her blood stops fizzing under her skin.  Then she shifts and Liam lets her go immediately, and she realizes he’d just let her leave it at that, not so much as a protest if she wanted to walk away now.  She slides off his lap and onto her feet so she can turn and face him.  He does look disappointed, but he’s trying valiantly to hide it.  She probably shouldn’t find that as cute as she does, but oh well...

Her body feels boneless, fluid, and she grins as she straddles him; he looks so relieved.  She quirks an eyebrow at him and then grins cheekily.  “Round Two?”

And she grabs her vest and yanks it over her head, tossing it to the side. 

“Absolutely,” Liam laughs up at her.  His hands stroke down her back, down her legs, then back up to cup her bum, squeezing and pulling her closer.  He puts his mouth on her boobs, using just the right amount of tongue and teeth to have her gasping and burying a hand in his thick hair.  She can feel the hard ridge of his dick and she rocks down on him.  He groans and hugs her tight, then rocks up to his feet in one fluid motion.

The bedroom’s only through the door from the small sitting area, and she has the novel view of watching the sofa get farther away as he carries her.  When they get to the edge of the bed, Liam grins mischievously at her, then tosses her.  She bounces a bit, when she lands on the duvet, and she laughs up at him.  He grins as he follows her down, crawling between her spread thighs to rest on top of her. “Thought you’d like that.”

“You’re like a carnival ride!” Two years ago, she was taller than Liam; the years have been kind to him.  Then she notices him blushing again, and something clicks.  He’s not blushing because he’s embarrassed, it’s... “Oh my god!  You’re thinking dirty things, aren’t you, Liam Payne?”

He stutters for  a moment, and she knows she’s right.  She can’t help but crow a little, as she drags him closer.  “Do you want a _ride_ then, Liam?

His blush deepens, but he laughs.  “Maybe for Round Three.”

And he starts trailing kisses down the flat plane of her stomach, as he hooks his thumbs under the sides of her shorts, and she forgets about teasing him for a while.

~*~

She slips out the hotel door, her wet hair plastered against her forehead.  She makes it about half a step before an arm snakes out and grabs her, pulls her back.  Liam grins and pulls her into a hug.  “One more kiss.”

“You said that four kisses ago,” she says, mock-serious but she leans up to meet him halfway.  One more kiss... okay, maybe two or three.  Possibly more, but she finally pulls away.  “I’ve got to go, we have to be on the bus in half an hour.”

He pouts, and she flicks his bottom lip.  “See you downstairs in twenty.”

She starts to walk away, and she can feel his eyes on her.  She maybe makes sure to put a little extra shimmy in her walk, even as she can still feel his hands on her skin, her muscles aching from an unexpectedly _athletic_ evening, her knees still a little weak from this morning’s shower shenanigans.  It’s really shaping up to be an excellent morning.

“Louis.”

She turns back, and Liam’s standing in the doorway, half in, half out, with the door against his back.  He gives her an uncertain little smile.  “Are we... okay?”

Okay, so maybe they spent more time on orgasms than conversation last night, but Louis’s known since she met Liam that he was a boyfriend kind of boy, and she knew what that meant before she kissed him last night.  Her smile softens at the edges, and her heart swells up in her chest so much she thinks it must surely show on her face.  “We’re better than okay, yeah?  We’re stellar.”

He beams at her, ducking his head a little as she laughs.  He nods and slips back into his room; she waits to hear the click of his door before she continues on down the hall.

When she gets back to her room, Niall’s gone but Zayn’s still curled up asleep in the chair - that’s gonna hurt when he wakes up - and Harry’s sprawled on the floor, texting.  One day, they’re going to have to surgically separate him from his mobile.  He doesn’t look up but he does mumble good morning and, “You crash with Liam?  Do a twitcam or something?”

She giggles.  “Yeah, _or something_.”

He looks up at her and frowns. 

“Remember what you said about Liam and practising last night, when we were talking about sex?”  She pauses for a second to let him catch up, waits for him to nod before smiling beatifically.  “Yeah, you should all totally want to kill him.”

She grabs her makeup bag and saunters into the bathroom, letting the door slam shut behind her.  She leans back against the door, grinning and just generally taking a moment to let the giddy happiness wash over her.  Through the thin walls of the hotel, she can hear Harry clear as day, hear the confusion colouring his tone as the implication sinks in.   “Wait, _what_?”

It’s literally going to be the _best_ day.


End file.
